Intrested
by Mellos-In-My-Closet
Summary: Can Wolfram get yuuri intrested. Finally Done People! Hope you like the lemon!
1. Chapter 1

MN: This is a personal test for me, to see if i can write stuff for this Anime. This is not a compleate chapter. I want to see the reactions i get for it. If enough people like it and review i will continue writing it.

I dont own Kyo Kara Maou!

* * *

INTRESTED

Every day was the same. Yuuri and I woke up. We would take a bath , put on clothes, and be separated for most of the day. Nothing changed. Not even when we got married did it change.

I sat at a table on the veranda outside my mothers chamber, sipping a cup of tea. When mother is home I always visit her in the early afternoon. Though today's visit wasn't an ordinary one, I needed help. I lounged in the chair waiting for my mothers arrival.

"Wolfram, darling!" My mother squealed from the entrance to the veranda. She rushed over to me and enveloped me in a bear hug. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Mother I only just saw you yesterday." But my voice was muffled by her breasts so it sounded more like, "Mopher I woly jus saw y sterday."

She eased her grip on my head and sat in the chair opposite mine. "So how is everything with the king?" She asked dropping a sugar cube in her tea.

I frowned, "Mother I have a problem." I know it doesn't seem like it but under all the glitter and glamour she is a gentile and caring woman. She instantly switched into mother mode.

"What's wrong?" She asked while reaching her hand across the table to grasp mine. She had a worried expression.

"Mother, I cant get Yuuri interested." She squeezed my hand.

"That is a problem." I mumbled something. She smiled.

"So how am I going to fix it?" I ask, tentatively.

Mother leaned back in her chair, releasing my hand.

"I have a plan." She said sipping on her tea.

* * *

MN: I will only continue writing this if i get enough reviews. So if you like it tell me. And if i do contninue writeing this it will probably end with a lemon.(yum!) This was a plot bunny, but it could turn into something more if you click the little purple button that says 'go' ! 

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**_MN:_** I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and faved. I Have over 300 views for this! I never thought people would like it this much! Thanks

_**MN Warning:**_ This chapter contains an extreem Yaoi Lemon. That meens Guys haveing sex with eachother. It's my first lemon ever so be kind but constructive critisism is welcome. My best freind says it's really good, but i'd like to know if you like it too so REVIEW!

* * *

INTRESTED

Every day was the same. Yuuri and I woke up. We would take a bath , put on clothes, and be separated for most of the day. Nothing changed. Not even when we got married did it change.

I sat at a table on the veranda outside my mothers chamber, sipping a cup of tea. When mother is home I always visit her in the early afternoon. Though today's visit wasn't an ordinary one, I needed help. I lounged in the chair waiting for my mothers arrival.

"Wolfram, darling!" My mother squealed from the entrance to the veranda. She rushed over to me and enveloped me in a bear hug. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Mother I only just saw you yesterday." But my voice was muffled by her breasts so it sounded more like, "Mopher I woly jus saw y sterday."

She eased her grip on my head and sat in the chair opposite mine. "So how is everything with the king?" She asked dropping a sugar cube in her tea.

I frowned, "Mother I have a problem." I know it doesn't seem like it but under all the glitter and glamour she is a gentile and caring woman. She instantly switched into mother mode.

"What's wrong?" She asked while reaching her hand across the table to grasp mine. She had a worried expression.

"Mother, I cant get Yuuri interested." She squeezed my hand.

"That is a problem." I mumbled something. She smiled.

"So how am I going to fix it?" I ask, tentatively.

Mother leaned back in her chair, releasing my hand. "I have a plan." She said sipping on her tea.

"Your sure this will work mother?" I asked cautiously fingering the soft black leather of my new outfit.

"Of course. He wont know what hit him, unless you turn the lights on!" I blushed furiously. It's times like these when I wish that I never went to my mother for help in the first place.

She giggled upon seeing my blush.

I pushed my food around in my plate , not really paying attention to it. I was o preoccupied with the 'plan'. I was worried. _What if things don't go the way I planed! _The voices in my head were raging. _What to do! Should I go through with this?_

Yuuri poked me in the shoulder. I jumped. "W-what?!". I screeched _What the hell is wrong with me! I never doubt myself! I hope Yuuri doesn't notice something's wrong! _

"Is something wrong?" He asked concern emanating from his voice. He grabbed my hand, and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I blushed and tilted my head down so my hair would cover my eyes.

"Of course not you Wimp!" I snatched my hand away. _Is he on something! _…_His hand was warm though I would never admit that I liked it out loud. I've always yearned to be touched and accepted by him. He finally holds my hand and I pull away! I'm an idiot._

"Are you sure?" He looked at me again.

"Nothings wrong." I stated simply but we both know it isn't true. _What if he hates me? _I ask myself.

"OK! Can you pass the potatoes?" He said blissfully happy. _So much for knowing whats up! _I moodily rested my head in my hands. After a few seconds I pushed away from the table and stormed out into the hallway.

I heard Gunter begin to bicker with Gwendal. _Honestly brother cant you keep your Uke in line! _I ran down the hallway into our bedroom. _Yuuri should be following shortly._ I smiled to no one in particular.

Yuuri POV

_Something's wrong with Wolfram. He's usually bitchy but…This is abnormal! Something's definitely up._ I glanced at Wolframs now empty chair. Greta pulled on my sleeve.

I looked down at her. "What's wrong with Wolfram?"

"I don't know…But I'll find out." I pushed away from the table. I could hear Gunter squealing about proper protocol, but after many years living with him I learned to tune him out.

I made my way down the hall to our bedroom, were I know Wolfram will be waiting. He always does.

End Yuuri POV

I pulled the pink frilly nightgown over my head and jumped into the bed pretending to be asleep. Just as I pulled the covers over my head Yuuri opened the door and stepped inside. I smirked. _He wont know whats coming. _Yuuri made his way to the bed.

Yuuri POV

When I opened the door I expected a pissed off Wolfram in a frilly night gown bitching about how I'm a 'man whore'. It used to be something nicer but things have been becoming increasingly more difficult since our marriage. _If only there was some way to release the stress! _I didn't bother taking off my clothes and changing. I just flopped on the bed like always. _Hell! It's not like we ever __**DO **__anything together! _I flung an arm over my head and breathed a frustrated sigh. _When will it change? _

Something landed on my chest with a hard thunk knocking the wind from my lungs. I made a strange grunt, as I was thrown from the bed. _I hope Wolfram's alright._

End Yuuri POV

I tightly tied Yuuri to the chair with the black silk ribbon my mother supplied me with. He was beginning to come to. I cant let him see me till the perfect moment. _Oh please let everything go according to plan. _

He began to stir. I quickly turned off the lights and pulled off the nightgown. _Wait till he sees whats underneath. _I heard him shift a little in his chair, and…_Moan_!. "Hello. Is any one there?" He called. _You'll find out soon enough._

Yuuri POV

I could feel my senses coming back to me. I opened my eyes and was greeted with darkness. My head lolled from side to side. I tested my arms. _Their bound. With something that feels like silk. _I grazed my free thumb over the sensually cool material, and barely suppressed a moan. _What the! I don't need my captor to know I'm slightly turned on by this. _

I cut the moan short and called out, "Hello. Is any one there?" I was taken by surprise as two strong hands gripped my calves and began to work there way up. My back arched into the hard wooden chair. The material that bound my hands was digging painfully into my hands…But it felt…_GOOD! The hell is wrong with me?! _

The treacherous hands went higher and higher. "Please stop!" I cried out in a needy whine.

"Do you really want me to stop?" a voice from my crotch asked. I know that voice. The heat from his breath felt good on my cloth covered erection.

"Wolfram?" I gasped out shocked, more from the warmth on my crotch than any thing else.

"I'll take that as a 'no'" Is hands massaged my inner thighs. And he did something I never expected. He undid the zipper of my pants with his teeth. "Oh god!" The most dangerous thing on Wolframs body engulfed me. I moaned and arched. _Who knew his mouth could be good for something besides bitching. _I tensed into my restraints.

End Yuuri POV

I pulled down his zipper with my teeth. Mother assured me that this drives a man crazy. I continued my ministration on his strong thighs, while pulling his now erect member from his black g-string with my teeth.

Yuuri moaned loudly. I whipped my head away from him ,afraid that I hurt him.

"Please, Wolfram! Please come back!"…Our heavy breathing was the only audible noise in the dark room. I leaned in a little closer and breathed on him. He moaned. "Oh God Wolfram! Don't just sit there and breath on it. And You call _**me**_ the tease!"

He shoved his member up, hoping to catch my lips. I Smirked. _I can use this to my advantage._

Yuuri POV

I shoved my hips up. But he moved away. _Damn Him! _He pushed my legs back down, and continued his light stream. _He's driving me crazy! _Wolfram began to slide my pants down my legs. Nipping and kissing me as they slid sensuously down.

"Wolfram! Please!" I moaned as he gave a light suck to my head as he came up. That drove me crazy. He pulled his mouth away from me before I got carried away, and stood up.

He looked _**good**_. Damn GOOD! He wore a pair of tight black leather pants That had laces at the front where his crotch is. I swear that as I gazed at his body his pants got tighter. I smirked. He walked toward me. that's when I noticed his footwear. He had a pair of black leather boots that hugged his calves nicely.

_If its possible I think the boots wolfram is wearing are making me even hornier! _The thought made me giddy. He walked over to me, his hips directly in front of my face. The laces at the front dangled dangerously. "Two can play at this game Wolfram." I saw his eyes widen.

End Yuuri POV

I stared down at Yuuri as he grabbed the laces of my pants with his mouth and tugged with a smirk on his face. I moaned loudly. He tugged again. I never knew I could make such a needy noise. I was outraged at Yuuri for making me want, but then he tugged again. And I fell prey to the delicious feeling.

He began to kiss the skin at the top of my pants. He licked and nipped. _I'm drowning in the sensations._ It was becoming increasingly more difficult to stay in control. I pulled away. Yuuri looked up at me irresistible with black eyes shining lustfully.

I lowered myself into his lap and began grinding my leather clad erection with his naked one. We both moaned.

Yuuri POV

Wolfram rubbed my nipples through the thin cloth of my shirt, as he grinded himself me. Our breathing was erratic. For one irrational second I thought one of us would die from an aneurism before we where done.

This caused me to grind franticly. Wolfram was bucking against me, moaning like a wanton whore. My hands strained against the ribbon. Wolfram was red in the face breathing heavily against my chest.

I was close. But I knew Wolfram wasn't as close to coming. I wanted to hold of and wait for wolfram but no matter how hard I pleaded he wouldn't stop. The leather from his pants rubbing my member deliciously raw.

My senses exploded. Stars danced before my eyes. I could feel my essence pour all over Wolfram. But he kept rubbing, and grinding. I felt his arousal against my now limp self.

I looked down at him his eyes filled with lust. My member jumped back into action. _Good Boy. We're definitely not done here._

_"_Wolfram…Take off your pants." I commanded. He blushed. I smirked. He began to strip out of his pants. I watched his every move, hungry for his perfect body. Everything he did turned me on more and more, till he stood before me only in his boots. _Not bad. _I looked him up and down, my eyes lingered in one spot more than the others. _Not bad at all._

End Yuuri POV

I walked toward Yuuri stark naked except for my boots, swaying my hips seductively. I could see his new arousal from were I stood. _I'll have to take care of that._

"What would you like me to do?" I asked with and obedient purr. Yuuri gasped as I grazed my fingertips against him.

He shuddered, but still managed to sound commanding. "I want you to sit on my lap with your legs spread _**wide**_." He emphasized the wide and I couldn't help but blush. I sat in his lap the tip of my member pressed against his stomach, while his was pressed against my backside. I cringed slightly.

"Put your fingers in my mouth." He commanded again. I shuddered as his hot tongue swirled around my two thin digits. I licked his nipples as he did this. He pushed my fingers out of his mouth with his tongue. They were covered in saliva.

"You know what to do." he said with a smirk. I'm afraid. I reached my hand behind me and pushed against my tight virgin entrance with one finger. I moaned against Yuuri's neck.

"We don't have to continue if it hurts too much." He stated with an emotion I've never heard him convey to me before.

"No." I said firmly. "It's more uncomfortable than anything else." Yuuri nodded as I pushed a second finger inside. Now this Hurts! A silent tear leaked out of my eye.

"You need to relax." He said as he rubbed his cheek against where the tear spilled. "Or it will only hurt more." I nodded and began to scissor my fingers. The tension in my ass let up and was back to uncomfortable rather than painful.

"Are you ready?" he asked positioning his cock at my now stretched entrance.

"Yesss" I moaned with anticipation. He pushed in and I wanted to scream, but I was silenced by a pair of beautiful lips. _Love! That's what this is! _Tears streamed down my face as Yuuri pushed in and out gently. _I would do anything for Yuuri. Anything! _

Yuuri pushed against something inside that made me gasp in pleasure. "Oh god! Again Yuuri!" He smirked against my lips and pulled out slowly only to slam back in. He did it over and over. _I'm in paradise! _I moaned. "Yuuri! Please!"

"What do you want _Wolfram?" _The way he said my name set my privates on fire. He pulled out and slammed in again.

I gasped. "Please! Harder! Faster!" Yuuri moaned his approval and pounded my ass raw.

I felt something building inside of me. Something _Big_! Every time Yuuri pushed into me I felt the pressure building. Before I knew it my senses were overloaded and the only option was release.

I felt my muscles clench him as I was in the complete bliss of release. Yuuri came inside me. I'll never forget the feeling.

I fell limp against Yuuri's chest. "I love you." I whispered. But he was already asleep.

* * *

**_MN: Please Review_**! It's my first lemon i want to know if i did it right! I also realize that i kind of left an open ending. This is because i might write another one if i get enough reviews. For now the story is finnished but it can always be picked up again!

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
